Lord Slug
Dragon Ball Z Lord Slug Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, known in Japan as Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyajin da Son Gokū (ドラゴンボールZ 超サイヤ人だ孫悟空, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Sūpā Saiyajin da Son Gokū, literally "Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Goku"), is the fourth Dragon Ball Z movie. It was originally released in Japan on March 19th, 1991, between episodes 82 and 83, and later translated in America by Funimation in 2002. Bridge Entertainment's title is Super Saiyan Son Goku. It is the first Dragon Ball movie (not counting the Ultimate Uncut edition of the previous movies) to be dubbed with Funimation's English voice cast. Battles Featured Piccolo vs. Dorodabo Gohan vs. Medamatcha Goku vs. Medamatcha & Angira Goku & Krillin vs. Slug Goku vs. Slug Piccolo vs. Slug (Giant Form) Goku vs. Slug (Giant Form) Plot Lord Slug is the main antagonist only in DBZ Movie #4. He was a very old Namekian that had been traveling through space for a number of years after being banished from his home world for misusing his powers. Along with his crew of vicious fighters, he traveled from planet to planet wreaking chaos as he went. An asteroid alert is wreaking havoc all over the planet as it is going to destroy the entire Earth. Goku and Krillin go to deflect the asteroid off course so it doesn't hit Earth. They have been told they can't destroy it because it is inhabited, and at the time they didn't know who inhabited it. Eventually reaching Earth, they attempt to carry out the same destruction there that they had at a countless number of other planets. The way they dominated a planet was to literally change its atmosphere, freezing the planet. By conforming it to their liking, they made it more suitable for themselves and almost unlivable for any other people, including the native occupants of the planet. Lord Slug turned out to be stiff competition, he had aged hundreds of years and was rapidly approaching the end of his life. He managed to gather the Dragon Balls knowing of their power because of his Namekian heritage and used them to restore his youth and health; like King Piccolo before him, being fully restored gave him a far greater power. Goku along with his son Gohan and Piccolo squared off against Slug's team and managed to defeat them all. The final battle against Slug was left in the hands of Goku. The battle was not going well for Goku until he was discarded by Slug who drew his attention away to Piccolo. Goku was able to take Slug on in an incredibly fierce battle. Slug possessed the ability to transform into a giant version of himself but thanks to Piccolo's quick thinking in using Slug's sensitive hearing against him, Slug was weakened by this. Exploiting a weakness of all Namekians; their extremely sensitive hearing, Gohan's whistling was able to bring Slug to his knees (Piccolo had earlier torn off his ears, so he wasn't harmed by this strategy). Piccolo also gave what little strength remained in him to Goku in his battle against Slug. Thanks to Piccolo, Goku was able to go Super Saiyan (or False Super Saiyan as the form was later named), and managed to punch a hole through Slug's stomach, weakening the Super Namek severely. Goku was able to defeat Slug with ease from that point on. The movie ends with Goku flying up into the clouds to deliver the final blow to Slug with a ki blast . The ki blast heads straight into the freezing generator, taking Slug with it and destroying him. The final scene involves Master Roshi waking up from his nap which he started before the aliens landed and he wishes that something interesting would happen. Music *Opening Song *#"Cha-La Head-Cha-La" (Chara Hetchara) *#*Lyrics: Yukinojō Mori, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama *#**Song Lyrics *Introduction Song *#"Kuchibue no Kimochi"; (The Feeling of Whistling) *#*Performed by Hajime Ueshiba *Ending Song *#"“Ya” na Koto ni wa Genki-Dama!!"; 「ヤ」なことには　元気玉!! (There's a Genki-Dama in Bad Things!!) *#*Lyrics: Dai Satō, Music: Chiho Kiyooka, Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto, Vocals: Hironobu Kageyama, Chorus: SHINES *#**Song Lyrics *Funimation Dub *#Finger Eleven - Drag You Down *#Finger Eleven - First Time *#Dust for Life - Seed *#Dust for Life - Dragonfly *#American Pearl] - Automatic *#Dust for Life - Step Into The Light *#Disturbed - Fear *#American Pearl - Free Your Mind *#Boy Hits Car - The Rebirth *#Deftones - Elite *#Disturbed - Stupify *#Boy Hits Car - I'm A Cloud *#Breaking Point - Coming Of Age Trivia *Goku's Super Saiyan form, in the film, is a different form of Super Saiyan (created for the Movie) & is known as the False Super Saiyan. *King Kai was suprised to see Goku as a False Super Saiyan. The reason he is surprised because a he mistakingly believes that Goku is a Legendary Super Saiyan which is a different form of Super Saiyan. *The movie reveals that Namekian ears are sensitive to certain sounds, like whistling. *In the scene where Chi Chi realizes Gohan has disappeared from home, a poster of Arale from Akira Toriyama's previous hit series "Dr. Slump" can be seen. Incidently Goku met Arale when he was a child. *Takes place after Movie 3. *The events of this movie cannot be placed even in the anime continuity because if it was before the Trunks Saga, Goku wouldn't be on Earth, and before the Namek/Ginyu/Frieza Sagas, Piccolo would be dead, and before the Saiyan Saga, Goku wouldn't know Spirit Bomb, and after Goku's arrival on Earth, he would've easily turned Super Saiyan during the fight with Slug. *This is the last movie where the Dragon Balls were used until Broly: The Second Coming *Lord Slug is killed in a similar manner to Turles from the previous movie, The Tree of Might. Both are hit by Goku with a Spirit Bomb and knocked into their device used to do evil things to the earth (Tree of Might for Turles, and Terra Freeze machine for Slug), destroying it as well. *Two of Slug's henchmen, Angila and Wings, resemble Zarbon and Dodoria respectively. Commander Zeeun slightly resembles Mustard. *This is one of the only movies in which Chi-Chi fights. However brief it is, she does get in a good shot, knocking out two of Lord Slug's foot soldiers. She also fought briefly in Dead Zone. Category:dragon ball films